


1950's movie songs that fit World Trigger: Part One of One

by Ranbaqueen



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Que Sera, With apologies to Vitaly S Alexius and the entire staff of The Man Who Knew Too Much, Yuma and Jin are really only mentioned, imagine Osamu making this up on the spot for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbaqueen/pseuds/Ranbaqueen
Summary: Read to the tune of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcWbZUgymkwOr don't. I'm not the boss of you.
Kudos: 4





	1950's movie songs that fit World Trigger: Part One of One

**Author's Note:**

> Read to the tune of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcWbZUgymkw  
> Or don't. I'm not the boss of you.

When I was just a young rejected trainee  
I asked the examiner, "What can I be?  
Can I fight? Can I?"  
Here's what he said to me  
  
Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be  
  
Since I am just a C-rank trainee  
I asked Kuga, "What should I try?  
Should I ask for help? Should I train overmuch?"  
This was his wise reply  
  
Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be  
  
When I went to war and the hospital  
I asked my dear friend, "What lies ahead?  
Will we see him again?"  
Guess what my dear friend said  
  
Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's just Jin’s to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be  
  
Now I have a team of my own  
We ask Jin, "What will happen to me?  
Will he get home? Will Kuga live?"  
He tells us, "Wait and see."  
  
Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's only Jin’s to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be  
Que sera, sera

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back on a whim and posted it on discord, so like. Why? I don't know. I watched the Romac one, I guess. Here's that one, it's super good. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5geL0EwZK18


End file.
